


【异坤】艳欲（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *艳情 后续。69，失禁，注意避雷。





	【异坤】艳欲（R）

如果早知道王子异就是Boogie，蔡徐坤死都不会勾引他打这一炮。

 

但凡是个行当，就会有说道。  
干他们这行的不少，但说起技术好，人人都得说南B北A。  
城北的August城南的Boogie，最利玫瑰刺，最软的温柔乡。  
这俩人就像两个极端，真要对上了，还真说不准谁更胜一筹。

蔡徐坤也早就听说过这人。  
南B北A，整天给人念在嘴边，像什么神仙眷侣似的绑一块，他想不知道也难。  
俗话说一山不容二虎，但不知是不是刻意，蔡徐坤在这混了这么久，还愣是没和他打过照面。  
他也好奇过这个Boogie是个什么来头，不过昨天之前，他还从没把这人放进过眼里。

但昨天之后，蔡徐坤即便再自负，也得承认，这个Boogie确实是把不逊于他的好手。  
别的不说，光这出神入化的演技，他蔡徐坤就甘拜下风。

这回得了，一个大意着了他的道。拿到了August的钱包，这小子回去不知道怎么吹呢。  
蔡徐坤眯眼。难得有个看得上的，结果也是个骗子。这小子最好祈祷，别再落到你坤哥手里了。

 

可蔡徐坤千算万算，也没想到，当他歇了几天，再踏进酒吧，居然又看到了那个王子异。

他这回没躲在人群里装他的乖乖牌，而是示威似的，大大咧咧坐在上回蔡徐坤倚的那个吧台。  
长发随意的散落在额前，花衬衫扣子解了三颗，隐隐露出结实的胸肌，举手投足间散发着成熟男性的荷尔蒙。

蔡徐坤眯了眯眼。  
该说这人胆子大还是没脑子，还真敢送上门来。不狠狠搞他一次，都对不起自己那天那点天真。

他可没敢忘，就在那张床上，他睡前有多悸动，醒来就有多失落。  
但蔡徐坤没有沮丧，反而升起了浓烈的征服欲。  
他们这种人，不就爱玩点刺激的。  
搞这样的人才有意思，不是吗？

-

蔡徐坤深深看了王子异一眼，没有急着上前。  
他后退一步，在阴暗的拐角找狐朋狗友搞了两粒药，点了杯酒扔进去化开，才端着杯子慢慢悠悠走了过去。

王子异旁边这会儿多了个人。看样子是小0上来搭讪，样子乖乖巧巧，脸蛋笑得红扑扑的。两个人看样子相谈甚欢。

蔡徐坤嗤笑，晃荡着绕到王子异身后，俯身缠上他的脖子，低头在他脸上吧唧亲了一口，冲那小0一挑眉，下巴搁在王子异颈窝娇憨地笑了。  
“借光。”  
那小0脸刷的白了，端起杯子扭头走了。

蔡徐坤于是冷下脸，转身滑到转椅上坐下，状似随意地假抿了一口酒。

“你还敢来，胆子真大呀。”

王子异抿嘴。  
“你在这，我就来了。”

蔡徐坤抬头，冷笑着睨了他一眼。  
“不装了？”  
王子异扯了扯嘴角，突然睁圆了眼睛，又摆了一副天真的样子。  
“哥哥，我想你了”

蔡徐坤的火一下子就上来了，把杯子哐地拍在桌子上，凑上去一把揪住王子异的领子。  
“你他妈的玩我是吧？”

王子异直直看着他的眼睛，还是那样笑着。  
“是，玩过一次就上瘾。我那天回去就后悔了，你这个人，可比你的钱包有意思多了。”

蔡徐坤笑了，松开手顺势抚上了王子异的前胸。  
“怎么，还想和我上床？”  
缀在胸肌上的小小乳粒被蔡徐坤覆在掌心揉压，王子异收了笑意，眼睛里带了点真诚。  
“是。和你上过床，别人就都没了滋味。他们说的不对。你不是玫瑰刺，你是罂粟汁。”

蔡徐咯咯地笑了，端起酒杯喝了一口，揪着他的后脑尽数哺了过去。

王子异贪婪地吮吸他的肉唇，眼前突然一阵阵发花。最后看到的，是玫瑰一样艳丽的，志在必得的笑容。

—

王子异醒来。  
他只用了一分钟就知道，坏了。

他这回还真就是像他说的一样，为蔡徐坤来的。  
干他们这行的多半天生爱刺激。王子异也不例外。  
他来城北招惹蔡徐坤，本身就是为了刺激。

这一行干的久了，逐渐失了新鲜感，在真的厌倦离开之前，王子异想到了August。  
这朵蓝玫瑰像是这个章节最后一个关底boss，令王子异一想到就血脉沸腾。  
他燃起了强烈的征服欲，甚至提前一个月就调查起了蔡徐坤，研究他的喜好。

然后，一击即中。

王子异实在没想到，蔡徐坤意外的好骗。他冶艳又纯真，尖刺底下护着的，是稚嫩柔软的真心。

王子异心里泛上点失望。这一行通到顶了，也就没什么意思了。  
但看着床上打着小呼噜，一脸幸福和满足的蔡徐坤，他又鬼使神差般地凑上去，啄了啄他柔软的脸蛋。

睡着的蔡徐坤没了棱角，像一朵小小的山茶。  
他好像很爱说梦话。嫩红的唇像翻卷的花瓣，又轻又柔地开合着。  
王子异凑了上去。

他说  
“王子异。”

王子异悚然一惊。  
他的心不可抑制地狂跳。  
他开始怀疑这是否是August过人的技巧之一。  
因为他好像也被一击即中了。

他于是落荒而逃。

August果然名不虚传。  
他可不是什么小甜心，他是裹了糖浆的罂粟汁，只要沾一次，就再也逃不掉了。

输的人是他王子异，不是蔡徐坤。

 

王子异难耐地喘息。

那天回去之后，他就总是想起蔡徐坤。  
想他各种鲜活的笑容，轻蔑的，不耐的，天真的，幸福的。  
想自己那天抱着他轻颠，他的眼瞪得圆圆的，仿佛从来没有玩过这种游戏，咯咯笑的像个孩子一样纯真。

但想的更多的，还是他在床上，潮红带泪的面容，痉挛的臀腿，难耐的低泣，喑哑的求饶。  
还有那一声又一声的“子异”。

王子异终于忍不住，抱着自己也不知怎样的心情，来找他丢在蔡徐坤身上的魂。

-

然后就成了这个样子。  
药物的作用使他昏沉，神智在恍惚和清醒间拉扯。  
他感到自己躺在一张大床上，浑身赤裸。  
蔡徐坤喂他的酒，里面大概放了不只一种药。因为在他有力气睁开眼之前，他已经感受到，有股燥热在身体里流窜，逐渐向下腹聚集。

蔡徐坤抱着臂静静看着眼前熟睡的男人。  
王子异那一番话，说没放在心上，那是假的。  
他承认，自己对这个男人产生了一些隐秘的情感。  
但在一切尘埃落定之前，他蔡徐坤从不先揭底牌。

床上的人动了动。  
蔡徐坤笑了，猎豹一样伏低身子缓缓爬到床上，带着浴后湿热的潮气。  
冰冷的手铐在他手中翻飞，摩挲着王子异的皮肤蜿蜒向上，把他的双手紧紧铐在了床头。

水珠顺着发梢滴上了王子异的俊脸。  
蔡徐坤爱怜地抚着他的脸颊，冰凉的唇瓣落在额头，睫毛，缱绻厮磨，一点点吮去被暖的温热的水滴。  
然后轻轻覆上了王子异紧抿的唇。

他对着那两瓣软肉嘬吸舔咬，直到自己的唇也变得火热。  
他吻得格外投入，带着自己也没有意识到的温情。  
他就这样伏在王子异的胸膛，仿佛着陆在了一个港湾。

王子异终于被席卷全身的燥热和胸口的压迫一把推回了现实。他皱了皱眉头，轻轻睁开了眼。

一个脆弱又美丽的灵魂就落在他的唇上栖息。

这是一个熟悉又陌生的蔡徐坤。  
他蹙着眉闭着眼，脸上泛起湿濡的潮红，一派孩子气的天真和探寻。  
软糯的小舌像小兽一样，一下一下覆上来，不知是在麻痹猎物，还是舔舐伤痕。

王子异几乎要心折于他难得的脆弱。  
他忍不住张开口，引诱迷途的孩子归乡。

蔡徐坤猛地一震，慢慢缩回了他的壳里。睁开眼，还是那个裹了一身刺的玫瑰花。

他轻轻坐起身，抱着臂看他。  
“醒啦。这回可是你落在我手里了。”

王子异动了动身子。  
他想要回呛一句，或是让蔡徐坤放开他。可张口溢出的却是炙热的喘息。  
王子异才意识到，他还被下了催情剂。一团烈火在下腹点燃，他忍不住一把攥紧了床头的栏杆，仰头难耐地喘息。

蔡徐坤这时候才轻轻笑了。  
他慢慢解开了浴袍带子，把身体敞开在王子异眼前。  
上回克制着没给他留什么印子。这具身体在灯光下仍然白玉一般光洁莹润。  
王子异磨了磨虎牙。

蔡徐坤把臀肉覆上王子异的下腹，臀缝嘬着硬热的性器轻轻厮磨。  
“上回是我给你服务，这回是不是该轮到你了？”

催情药极大的提高了敏感度。王子异忍不住仰头轻哼，平复了一下才湛湛开口。  
“宝贝，不松开我，我怎么给你服务？”

蔡徐坤笑了。  
“男人技术好，靠的可不是手吧。手的话，我要你干嘛。”

他本就存了心思不想让王子异好过，这会儿眼睛一转有了主意，反身背对着王子异，跪坐在他的胸口。  
十指陷进丰软的臀肉，用力掰开臀缝，滑嫩的小花就大剌剌展现在王子异的眼前。

王子异呆了。  
太近了，近到穴口的每一丝细小的褶皱都清晰可见。  
蔡徐坤显然提前清理过，这会儿穴口湿湿的，在王子异灼热的目光下轻轻蠕动。

王子异觉得更热了。  
他难以克制地想起几天前在这具身体上探寻到的极乐，欲火烧的更旺了。  
他着迷的看着眼前小小的入口，对着软滑嫩肉猛吹了一口气。

蔡徐坤扬起头轻轻喘吟。  
他觉得自己今天格外饥渴，王子异就像个催情药，蒸出的热气把他也熏醉了三分。  
他忍不住想要慰藉空虚的后穴。两根手指慢慢摸上穴口，狠狠埋了进去，里面立即响起了噗呲噗呲的水声。

蔡徐坤难耐地喘息。  
两根手指远不足以抚慰焦渴的情欲，湛湛腾挪出点空间，第三根手指又迫不及待地顶了进去。

手指在穴内激烈地翻搅抠挖，刮挠着内壁敏感的软肉，激得肠道抽搐着缩紧，又被手指推顶着张开，委委屈屈地接受入侵者的宰割。  
穴壁被玩弄得渐渐软化，手指大力分开，勾挑出穴口内侧粉嫩的细肉，在穴口现了一瞬又羞涩地回缩，倒激惹的整个肠壁痉挛收缩起来，噗嗤从穴口涌出一包透亮的清液。

蔡徐坤猛地胀红了脸。  
太羞耻了。即便知道那是自己清理时，残留在肠道深处的水液。但在王子异灼热的目光下，从淫乱的含着手指的小穴里吐出，都让他有一种诡异的失禁感。他一瞬间又觉得自己仿佛成了个女人，哆嗦着从穴眼里吐出动情的爱液。

这个认知让他全身都羞耻地战栗，穴肉却愈发叫嚣着空虚，只得扭摆起腰，把手指吃得更深。  
手指于是愈发肆无忌惮的横冲直撞，圆滑的指甲带着坚硬的弧度猛地磕上了脆弱的前列腺点。

这一下没留神，用了十足十的力。  
蔡徐坤仰头啊的大叫，穴肉抽搐着夹紧手指，腰一下子卸了力，臀肉不受控制地上下痉挛弹动，整个人流着泪瘫在王子异身上，起伏着胸口急促地喘息。

王子异贪婪地看着眼前的美景。  
穴口被玩弄的一塌糊涂，粉嫩的穴肉翕合着吮吸讨好作恶的手指，穴口挂满了晶亮的水液，顺着会阴滴答着淌上自己的胸膛。

漫天的欲火越烧越旺，身体的水分仿佛在蒸发，王子异渐渐感到口干舌燥。  
他盯着眼前淌着汁水的小嘴，一瞬间福至心灵，支起双膝猛一顶胯。瘫在他身上的蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地往下滑了滑，穴口于是更近的凑到了王子异脸前。

王子异笑了。  
“我懂了。男人技术好不靠手，是靠嘴。”  
说完，张口对着眼前亮晶晶的小花嘬了上去。

“啊——！”  
蔡徐坤刚刚放松的身体又猛地绷紧了。  
太刺激了。细嫩的唇肉柔柔的包裹着上来，嘬吸着穴内的汁液。粗糙软滑的舌头贴上来搔刮穴口的嫩肉，撩拨的后穴痉挛着缩紧又抽搐着放松。

蔡徐坤的性经历有不少。想让他口交的男人有很多，但愿意给他舔穴的男人少之又少。  
又来了，蔡徐坤喘息着，又来了，那种难以抗拒的温柔，令人沦陷的温柔…

深处泛起了更难耐的空虚，蔡徐坤呜咽着，扭动腰臀把小穴凑到王子异嘴边。两只手攀上穴口狠狠的扒开，把内里细嫩湿滑的软肉都如数奉上。

王子异欣然接受。他像一个慷慨的君王，一寸一寸的巡视他的领土。  
舌头灵活地钻舔，埋在穴肉内旋磨拍打，粗砺的舌蕾刮擦着敏感的肠壁，无情地榨取着汁液。

蔡徐坤整个人被快感抽去了气力，软软地趴在王子异身上，侧脸伏在王子异的下腹哀哀地喘叫。炙热的鼻息打在眼前粗硬的性器上，荷尔蒙熏得他恍惚，忍不住轻轻吞了吞口水。

王子异也忍的狠了，他感到蔡徐坤的呼吸打在他的下腹，于是开口轻轻诱哄。  
“宝贝，也舔舔我的。”

蔡徐坤含着泪，闻言迷迷糊糊支起身，伸手握住了眼前粗大的性器，细嫩的小舌颤巍巍地伸出来，轻轻舐掉了顶在铃口的清液。  
他伸着小小的舌头，从根部向上细细舔舐着，像一只给自己洗毛的小猫，又仿佛他也在巡视他的领地。

王子异忍不住轻轻顶胯催促。龟头抵在细嫩的唇肉上轻叩，蔡徐坤顺从地张口，把巨物缓缓容纳进湿热的小口。

王子异舒服地喟叹。忍耐已久的情欲终于有了出口，他于是继续埋头在眼前的臀肉，尽心服侍着贪婪的肉穴。

穴肉被舔得几乎要融化，软烂成一片泥泞。  
肉舌还在里面肆意翻搅着，勾舔出一块熟烂的嫩肉，虎牙就赶忙凑上去，把这块可怜的细肉叨在齿间细细咬磨。

细嫩的穴肉哪受过这样的刺激，抽搐着吸裹上来，夹着舌头怯怯颤抖。  
甬道于是又寸步难行，舌头四处推顶也周旋不出一点余地。  
王子异不耐，挺胯猛地顶上细嫩的软腭，一边开口催促他放松。  
蔡徐坤被顶得呜咽，委委屈屈的舒展了穴肉

蔡徐坤卖力吸舔着硬热的性器。  
粗大的茎身撑圆了他的小嘴，颊肌酸涩难忍，涎水从口角汩汩的淌落，打湿了王子异的下腹。

后穴渐渐被勾舔起更深层的情欲，肠壁失禁般不停地泌水，深处的穴肉泛起一阵阵空虚，又酸又涩的渴求着解脱。

“哈…不够…”  
蔡徐坤苦闷地皱起眉，扭摆着腰臀最后唆了一口眼前的肉物，生怕它跑了似的，手紧紧攥着，转身面对着王子异，用后穴去够那垂涎已久的硬物。

终于吃进去的瞬间，两个人都满足的叹气。  
王子异实在忍了太久，不等蔡徐坤适应，猛地挺腰埋进那软烂的熟穴，狠狠扎进深处抽插捣磨。  
蔡徐坤跪坐在王子异的下腹，被身下人强劲的腰力顶弄得上下颠簸。

这个体位进的又深又狠，粗大的性器猛力捣在酸涩的肠壁，几个来回就把蔡徐坤送上了顶点。  
他猛地反弓起背，仰头啊啊地尖叫，双腿紧锁王子异的腰胯，小腹绷紧，马眼大张，哆嗦着射出了第一波精液。

高潮来的又急又猛，穴肉痉挛着收缩，紧紧裹上来对着又吸又舔。  
王子异舒服地喟叹，不给蔡徐坤喘息，支起双腿，蛮力顶开紧窄的甬道，对着抽搐的肠壁继续不留情的伐挞。

密集的猛攻延长了射精的快感。前端哆嗦着又淌出一点白精，才彻底偃旗息鼓。  
放松下来的蔡徐坤懒洋洋地倚着王子异的大腿，随着顶弄摇摆起伏，享受着高潮的余韵。

王子异趁机开口劝诱。  
“宝贝，你松开我，我让你舒服好不好？”

蔡徐坤嗤笑。他这会儿在不应期，脑子清醒又刻薄。  
“忍着，这是你骗我的惩罚。”

蔡徐坤看着王子异隐忍又快意的面容，眼睛一转，又冒起点坏主意。  
他面上摆出一副不忍的样子，俯身趴在王子异身上，张口含住他的乳头，一手扣挖着自己的小粒，一手伸到后面揉搓王子异的囊袋。  
穴肉有意识地缩紧，温柔地裹上炽热的硬物。  
他甚至不时扭动腰臀，让硬物在穴内划着圈地捣磨，肠壁从四面挤压吮吸着龟头的嫩肉。

催情药增加了性器的敏感度，王子异仰头粗喘。他终于快要攀上快感的顶峰。

蔡徐坤感受到体内的硬物逐渐痉挛。  
他轻轻笑了，突然起身，吐出了热烫的性器。

王子异激烈地喘息，眯着眼费解地看了过来。  
蔡徐坤俯下身，从枕头下慢慢抽出了一块布条。

这是他们上个夜晚，增添了许多情趣的那条黑白发带，被王子异遗落在了房间。蔡徐坤把它拾回去慢慢洗净，带在身边盼着它哪天派上用场。

蔡徐坤眼里闪着兴奋的光。  
“王子异，你别忘了，这回可是我的复仇啊。”

王子异苦笑。今天怕是难熬了。  
他看着蔡徐坤慢慢爬向床尾，湿软的小穴在面前一闪而过。  
但他已经无暇去看了。  
发带轻柔的抚触他勃发的性器，套上根部狠狠的打了个结。

王子异喉咙里逸出一声痛呼。  
他看着蔡徐坤扶着他青筋暴起的性器，邪笑着又慢慢含进了穴里。

王子异的瞳孔猛地放大。  
欲望的出口被狠狠阻塞，一切快感都转化成了痛苦的折磨。  
穴肉柔软的吸裹这会儿成了凌迟的刀割，燃烧的欲火吞噬着神智

蔡徐坤就这样，挺直了胸膛骑在他身上起伏，像一个将军盯着他的战俘，把他所有的苦痛都深深埋进眼底，转化成仇恨的食粮。

—

蔡徐坤直直看向王子异。这个男人始终面无表情，如果不是紧攥床杆青筋暴起的双手出卖他，蔡徐坤几乎以为他在享受。  
他看着王子异闭上眼，眼底逐渐显露出深思和探寻。

他不确定自己对眼前的男人是怎样的感情。  
新鲜感？追求刺激？性吸引？还是…别的什么？  
August纵情声色这么久，还没对谁动过心。  
这个男人给他带来过许多悸动，这难道就是爱吗？

蔡徐坤深深的盯着那张俊脸，看他由白变红又变白。  
王子异的胸廓突然泛起剧烈的起伏，脸上褪了血色，双目无神瞳孔涣散，整个身体剧烈地颤抖。

蔡徐坤悚然一惊。是不是药出了什么问题！  
他从没给人下过药，更别说两粒一起扔进酒里。

他跌跌撞撞地起身，猛地扑倒在王子异身上，伸手使劲拍打他的俊脸。  
“王子异！子异！你醒醒啊你别吓我！”

王子异毫无反应，嘴唇苍白，脸上满是冷汗。

蔡徐坤像是想到了什么，又转身扑到王子异的下腹。  
那里已经憋成了深红色，粗硬胀热，青筋暴起。  
他哆嗦着手指解开发带的束缚，顾不了上边乱七八糟黏腻汁水，双手捧着就往嘴里塞。  
“哈…子异…没事的…子异…唔…马上就好了”

蔡徐坤怕得掉泪。  
“子异唔…子异…”  
他失了所有的风度和理智，只知道握着硬物越含越深。

他哭泣着伸直脖子，自虐般让勃发的硬物狠狠撞进痉挛的喉口。  
生理性的干呕使喉肉抽搐着包裹敏感的龟头。软骨随后覆上来揉按挤压，奋力榨取着汁液。  
硬物一次又一次冲撞进出，在软肉的嘬吸下，终于抽搐着射了出来。

粘稠的热液猛地冲进喉咙，蔡徐坤濒死般呛咳，潮红的脸上沾满了泪水涎水，还有来不及吞咽的精液。可他都顾不得了，跌跌撞撞地爬回床头，忍着呜咽继续拍打王子异的侧脸。

他的脸这会儿又恢复了血色，颤抖渐渐平复，可就是怎么叫也不应。  
蔡徐坤简直要崩溃了。他不想这样的啊。

“子异…你别吓我呜呜”  
他疯狂的埋进床头柜翻找钥匙，呜呜地哭着，胡乱解开了冷硬的手铐。

变故突起。  
手铐解开的一瞬间，王子异猛地睁开了眼，箍紧蔡徐坤的细腰，一个翻身，就着那副手铐把蔡徐坤铐在了床头。

蔡徐坤还含着眼泪傻傻的愣着。  
王子异轻轻笑了，伸手抹去他脸上的液体，在那柔嫩的脸蛋上嘬了一口。  
“这么在意我啊坤？”

蔡徐坤一个激灵回了神，气得浑身发抖。  
他怎么忘了这个人最擅长演戏呢。

他气坏了，扭着腿使劲踢蹬着，一边反抗一边用粗哑的嗓子破口大骂。  
“你他妈的王子异你这个骗子！”  
“我吓死了你又骗我！你这个混蛋给老子放开！”  
“你还骗我给你口，你不要脸！”  
“王子异你对得起我吗王子异”  
他又气又恨，又丢脸又委屈，王子异还在旁边笑着亲他的脸蛋。蔡徐坤忍不住了，一瘪嘴，哇的一声哭了出来。

王子异轻轻笑了，覆过去把人搂在怀里，凑到蔡徐坤耳边轻哄  
“好了好了宝贝，乖哦。”  
“嘘，我知道你在意我，乖，我错了。”  
“好了，我也在意你宝贝，嘘，来，哥哥让你舒服。”

蔡徐坤还在生气，王子异可等不了了。催情剂的药劲又上来了，他一边哄着抽噎的蔡徐坤，一边掰开他的双腿，对着滑腻的甬道狠狠埋了进去。

蔡徐坤还在哭呢，性器一个深捅，猛地擦过敏感点。蔡徐坤带着哭腔，啊的呻吟出声。  
湿软的后穴随着蔡徐坤的抽噎，不断涌上来绵延地吮吸入侵的硬物。

王子异看着人前高冷的玫瑰在自己身下柔软地盛放，看着他紧张自己哭的一塌糊涂的样子，心里什么地方又酸又软。  
他生来追逐刺激，而蔡徐坤就像一个探不完的险境。王子异觉得自己正越陷越深。

身下的宝贝还在抽噎着瞪他，惹得王子异恶趣味发作，心痒难耐。  
他捞过那条沾满各种液体的发带，环住蔡徐坤的性器，紧紧系在了根部。

蔡徐坤猛地瞪圆了眼睛，张嘴又想骂人。  
王子异俯下身，捏着那张红润的小嘴狠狠亲了上去。

上面下面的入口都被王子异大肆侵略，蔡徐坤很快就沦陷在欲望里，化成一汪水软在他身下，鼻腔发出甜腻的轻哼。  
王子异的气息从四面八方包裹上来，沿着身上的每一个孔隙漫延侵袭。  
蔡徐坤舒服的战栗，他感到前所未有的心安和满足。

王子异把他按在身下干了一次又一次。蔡徐坤抽噎着求他想要释放，都被王子异蛮横地拒绝，直到他也要高潮，才解开发带允许蔡徐坤射一次。

即便这样控制着，做到后来蔡徐坤也射不出东西了，前端硬挺挺的立着，又酸又胀，戳弄的狠了才颤抖着勉强渗出点清液。

王子异这回狠了心要把他操服似的，解开手铐，抱起他瘫软的身子走到洗手间，让他跪伏在洗手台上，对着红肿的肉穴又是一阵发狠的抽插，次次破开软嫩的肉壁狠狠戳上细滑的敏感点。

“唔…啊…不行了呜…不要了…”  
蔡徐坤呜呜哀哀地哭叫着，敏感点仿佛要被戳烂的恐惧带来了灭顶的快感。  
前端射得发疼，再也榨不出东西，可怜兮兮地打着颤。  
他的腿根也在打颤，细滑的大腿软成了面条，马上就要跪不住了。

“呜呜求你…子异…”  
蔡徐坤流着泪求饶。  
王子异不为所动，低头啃噬着斑驳的后背，伸手掐揉肿了一圈的乳粒，另一手暗示性地放在蔡徐坤的小腹，随着顶撞轻轻挤压。

蔡徐坤逐渐被干得迷乱，双手无力地抓挠着身后人的手臂。  
肠壁被凌虐的松弛，柔顺地接纳着硬物的抽插。  
性器耷拉在腿间，随着动作顶端不时撞上冰凉的池壁。

下腹逐渐泛起酸胀的欲望，蔡徐坤终于领悟到王子异的意图。  
他惊恐地摇头，流着泪情哥老公的乱叫。  
“啊——哥哥…不行了……要尿了…”

王子异轻轻笑了，挺起腰猛地加速顶弄，一手大力搓揉着柔软的龟头，一手并拢四指在小腹深深一按。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
蔡徐坤猛地仰头，全身痉挛着绷紧，上身抽搐着反弓，弹着腰，被王子异把着性器尽数尿在了洗手池里。

王子异把他轻轻抱下来，他的性器还没有发泄，把蔡徐坤放回床上，在那痉挛的甬道里猛烈地抽插，埋在深处射出了最后一发。

催情药太可怕了，蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地想。  
这次的王子异比上次还要可怕，他甚至没能撑到结束，中途就混混沌沌地睡死过去。

-

蔡徐坤又在一片阳光灿烂中醒来。

前一晚的性爱就像打仗，他感觉浑身都像被炮轰过，骨节拆开来又装上，酸痛难忍。  
嘴唇肿了，乳头肿了，满身青青紫紫的吻痕，  
后穴又热又凉，大概是王子异给他涂了药。

蔡徐坤眯着眼笑了。  
他扭身蹭了蹭被子。啊，果然还是，好爽啊。

蔡徐坤撑着坐起身。  
身边果然又没人，被子是凉的，看样子走了很久了。

床头柜上照样摆着一杯水和一盘早餐，旁边摆着那个上回被王子异顺走的钱包。

蔡徐坤伸手把钱包捞过来。  
钱好好的躺着，可视窗里多了一张王子异的裸体写真，性感迷人，塞的紧紧拿也拿不出来。  
蔡徐坤挑了挑眉。这是，占地盘？

他端起水杯润了润昨天叫哑的嗓子，伸手抽出盘子下面压的那张白纸。

 

搭个伙吧♡  
王子异

 

蔡徐坤看着那个画的歪歪斜斜的心形，噗嗤一声笑了。  
什么呀，果然还是个小孩。

他俯身，伸手到枕头下边，两指夹出了王子异的钱包。

 

不管爱不爱我，你跑不了的。

 

—END—


End file.
